love the way you lie
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Fran couldn't take it anymore. Not one more lie, one more empty promise. Not from him anyways. Written with thanks to Kristen3 for all of her support.
1. Chapter 1

Fran was moving on. She had her bags packed and the cab was waiting, although Niles had offered to drive her anywhere she needed to go. He of all people understood her reasons for leaving, although it just about broke his heart to see her go. Her reasons for leaving the Sheffield household were obvious, and apparent, at least to everyone except for the true reason for her leaving. It had been nearly five years, and still Maxwell was unwilling or unable to commit, and Fran had reached her limit. She'd worn her heart on her sleeve for so long that she was starting to grow cold. Niles shed a single tear of unity as he watched the Nanny from Flushing walk out the door, and out of their lives.

0000

She didn't' have anywhere to go. Her ma would have taken her in, but there would have been questions, questions which required answers. Fran wasn't ready to face the cold, heart truth- that Mr. Sheffield didn't love her, never had and never would. How could she admit that to her ma when only Niles knew the truth? She'd spent the previous night not in the master bedroom with Mr. Sheffield, where she knew she belonged, but in the kitchen, over two banana cheesecakes with Niles.

0000

"I can't do this anymore, Scarecrow. I can't keep loving a man who doesn't love me."

For someone who prided himself on having all the answers, even Niles knew that humoring Fran wouldn't help. For once he was speechless, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Fran.

"See, you can't even lie to me and tell me that he loves me. I would prefer a lie to the truth at this moment, ya know?"

Niles nodded, then poured her another cocoa.

"A lie from you, I could handle. But I can't keep lying to myself. He doesn't love me. He doesn't care. He won't even notice I'm gone."

"He'll notice, Miss Fine. He'll notice."

"But then what? What's gonna happen next? All of a sudden Mr. Sheffield realizes what a fool he's been and he stops me at the bus station and we kiss in front of hundreds? Then he takes out a billboard on Times Square declaring his love for me? This ain't no fairy tale, Niles," Fran began to sob. At first the tears trickled down slowly, one by one, but soon they caught up with all of the heartache she was experiencing and flooded her beautifully mascaraed face. Even in a state of distress Miss Fine was extraordinarily beautiful. Why oh why couldn't Mr. Sheffield notice that? Damn that Mr. Sheffield, Niles thought bitterly as he pulled Fran in for an embrace.

"What did I ever do so wrong that he couldn't...that he can't...that he doesn't...?"

"You did nothing wrong, Miss Fine. It's Mr. Sheffield who's the fool. He's a damn fool, and I don't mind telling him so."

"Oh, you're so sweet," Fran smiled through her tears. "There's no reason to risk your life for me. I'm not worth it."

"Oh but you are. If only we could talk to him, make him see..."

"Make him see what, Niles? That I've been throwing myself at him ever since the minute I laid eyes upon him? That he's the love of my life, but I've been competing with a ghost? No, Niles, the talk I need to have is with myself. I need to tell myself the truth. He just doesn't love me, does he?"

Niles' silence spoke volumes to the both of them.

"I'll be gone in the morning. Tell the kids..."

"I'll tell them how much you love them," Niles replied stoically. Inside he was fighting the tears that he knew would come on this day, but he had to be strong. Miss Fine deserved one strong man in her life.

"Do you think he knows, Niles?" Fran looked him in the eyes.

"Knows what, Miss Fine?"

"You know very well what I mean! Do you think he knows I love him?"

"Maybe not. Maybe he doesn't know. He just is so unaware of what's going on most of the time...why do you think he keeps Ms. Boobcock around?"

"Not now Niles. It's me you're talking to. Don't lie to me. Do you think Mr. Sheffield knows I love him?"

Now Niles knew what he had to do. He simply nodded, and held open his arms for his best friend. He couldn't lie to her, not when her heart had been played with and chewed up like one of CC's chewtoys.

"You can't do it. You can't lie to me anymore, can you?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Fine. I wish there was something I could do...anything..."

"Just don't let the kids forget me." With that she turned to go to bed, her last night at the Sheffield mansion.

"No one could ever forget you," he sighed as he took a final bite of his cheesecake.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Fran wearily dragged all of her suitcases- all six of them- into the consignment store in Columbus Ohio as her first step to independence, or at least independence from a certain British, gray-streak in his hair- man. The clerk looked at her curiously.

"I'm just curious...how much would you give me for these?"

He started to look around through her stuff. "I'd say about $2000. That is if they are in good shape."

"Good shape? Most of them have only been worn only once! Most are new with tags. Is that the best you can do?"

"I can go $2500 but that's about the best I can do, Miss."

She sighed. She really didn't have much option. She refused to take Mr. Sheffield's credit cards, but by giving up the clothes she really was severing her ties with him. Besides, she needed cash for a place to live, so she would just have to suck it up and take the deal. Her ma would not be proud.

"I see you have exquisite taste," the clerk commented.

"Not with everything," Fran sighed.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Just tired...tired of carrying all the baggage."

"Would you like a job? I'm sure we could make room for a woman of your taste and style here at the gallery."

She perked up. A job? Certainly she had wondered what she was going to do to make ends meet, but Fran hadn't expected to be offered one without even trying. Kind of made her miss her beginning days with the...

"You got yourself a clerk!" She brightened up, and held out her hand, which the clerk readily accepted. It was time for a new start, and that was what she was looking for. Maxwell who?

0000

"Good morning Niles. Is the juice freshly squeezed?" Maxwell asked as he opened up the paper.

"If you want to squeeze it you'll have to do it yourself."

Maxwell looked at the kids. "Is it just me or was that out of line?"

No one looked at him. Apparently he was the only one who hadn't noticed that Fran was missing.

"Maggie? Brighton? Gracie? What in the bloody hell is going on in here, and for God's sake old man if you have something to say spill it already. I get dirtier looks from my accountant when an investment

falls through!:"

"I guess you wouldn't notice," Niles muttered.

"Notice what? I'm getting sick of these guessing games..."

"Fran's gone," Maggie spoke up sullenly.

"What are you talking about? She's gone out for a day of shopping. I happen to know there's a huge sale at Loehman's today."

Niles stared at his boss. "No, sir. She's gone."

Now Maxwell was really confused. "Gone? Gone where? To her mother's?"

"Daddy Fran left us," Gracie ran from the room crying.

"What? Is this true? Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"

Niles put down the serving spoon he'd been carrying and turned to face his boss. "Sir, Miss Fine is gone and she's never coming back."

Maxwell scoffed. "That's ridiculous. If she decided to leave I'd be the first to know."

"Permission to speak my mind?"

"When have you ever asked?"

"Mr. Sheffield., Fran's been gone for a very long time. It just took until this morning for her to gather her courage and walk away from the very man she would have given her soul to. And you, sir, are either too blind or too stupid to notice how you've been pushing her away with both hands for years. If she's gone, which I assure you she is, the fault lies completely on your shoulders."

"That's enough Niles! You're dismissed!"

Niles left, leaving Maxwell alone to face the bitter truth. Fran no longer loved him, and the thought made him sadder than he'd ever thought possible.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The next few hours were very, very trying for Maxwell Sheffield. He was cross with everyone he came in contact with, even his own children, and especially Niles. It was like the old saying, don't hate the messenger hate the message. But in his mind he'd somehow come to blame the butler for Fran's disappearance. This couldn't be happening to him, not now, not when he'd come to depend on her for so much.

What was the problem, exactly? He tried to work things out by hitting his indoor gym. Trying to wrap his mind around the day's events (and it wasn't even noon yet) Maxwell honestly couldn't see what the problem was. Hadn't he given Fran everything she'd ever wanted- and deserved? She had access to at least four of his credit cards, including his platinum, and she'd been happy to take full advantage of that. He chuckled to himself, recalling their "conversations" they'd had about her spending. He acted mad, and at the time he was, at how much she'd spent, but then Fran would waltz down in her latest itsy bitsy miniskirt and soon all would be forgiven. She did have an eye for clothing, he admitted to himself.

But it was about more than the clothes this time. Fran wasn't happy with him, and according to Niles, she hadn't been for some time. How could things go so dreadfully wrong when he was so content with his life? He'd come to rather enjoy her company, even just her mere presence or the mention of her name in a conversation with Niles brightened his day. And those ridiculous bathrobes she wore to breakfast daily-well in all honesty, he'd come to appreciate them.

But had he really appreciated her? Of course he had, he thought bitterly as he increased the speed of his treadmill. He'd showered her with gifts and trips and anything her heart desired. What was it that was missing that led to her drastic action?

In his heart he knew what it was, but he was unable to face the truth in his moment of crisis. She'd come to love the kids as if they were her own, and he loved that about her. God there was so much he loved about her, and would surely miss. But she made her decision, and he knew he had to respect that.

So for now, Fran was gone, the kids had told him- repeatedly- that they were too old for a new nanny. Maggie was driving now, and had offered to take the other kids where they needed to go to when Niles couldn't. So that was settled, it was just the four of them, not counting Niles and CC. Maybe this was just what his family needed. He'd become to reliant on Fran, so maybe by her leaving he could get to know his family in ways he never had before.

0000

"So kids, who's up for a day at the park? Maybe a carriage ride, some ice cream, I know...FAO Shwartz!" Maxwell suggested.

None of the kids seemed to care. "We are too old for toys now," Gracie spoke up finally. Gracie, his youngest, said they were too old for toys? How old had they become since he'd met Fran?

"We could do the ice cream. Brighton you've never turned down a good raspberry sorbet," Maxwell continued to feign his smile.

"I'm not hungry."

"When aren't you hungry? Ever since your last birthday my produce bill has practically tripled."

"Real funny, Dad."

"Maggie...how about you? Would a day of shopping with Daddy's credit card be just what the doctor ordered?"

She started to cry, then ran from the room.

"What did I say? I thought she loved shopping," a bewildered Maxwell asked.

"Fran always took her shopping," Gracie pointed out.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Miss Fine is no longer with us. She has a right to live her own life and we couldn't have expected her to stay with us forever, could we?"

"Just like Mommy couldn't have?" Gracie tearfully asked.

"Is this what this is about? You miss your mother?"

"Of course we do," Brighton sighed indignantly. "But right now we miss Fran, is that all right with you?"

"Son I'd prefer if you not speak to me that way. After all, I am your father."

"And you're also the reason Fran doesn't love us anymore," Brighton replied, not bothering to make eye contact with his father.

"You think this is about you? That Fran doesn't love you kids anymore?" Now Maxwell was shocked and almost wished Niles were there to help him out of this uncomfortable situation.

Maggie returned. "It's not us, you twit."

"Hey!" Brighton protested.

"Margaret please don't call your brother names. It won't help anything..."

"What and you think toys and ice cream will? You really are clueless, Dad."

Dad? When had he become Dad instead of Daddy? "You are becoming a bit too cheeky, Margaret, and I'm not sure I like this side of you."

"Why not? Fran wouldn't have gotten mad. She would have made us apologize to you, and things would be fine. But she's not here anymore is she? And you know who's fault it is. Gracie, Brighton, it's not us she doesn't love anymore. It's Daddy."

He desperately wanted to respond, but as he had no response to come up with, he simply threw in the towel and walked away.

"Miss Fine, why did you have to leave us?" he muttered to himself, before stopping himself. It wasn't about Miss Fine anymore. It was about himself and his kids, and everyone would learn to adjust. At least he prayed they would.


	4. Chapter 4

So the Sheffield household members ran around, shell shocked for the next few days. No one spoke to each other; only accusing glares were given to Maxwell by his children and Niles. If it were only Niles blaming him, he could handle it. But these were his kids who hated him, and therefore it was causing him to hate himself.

"What a glorious, beautiful morning," CC announced as she sprung in through the front door one morning.

"I see you met your quota last night," Niles commented as he pretended to dust the Tiffany lamp in the living room.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I only assume vampires can be happy after they've had their fill of fresh blood. Careful, Babcock, your fangs are showing."

She glared at him, then went to find Maxwell. She was shocked at what she discovered.

"Maxwell? Are you all right?"

He was disheveled, his head laying down on his arms on his desk. "Miss Fine, is that you?"

She stared at him. Sometimes she really hated her job. "Why on earth would you think I'm the nanny? I wear clothes that actually cover my knees, you know."

He sat up and stared at her closely. "Maybe you shouldn't'. Maybe wearing some of her clothes might suit you."

Was he serious? Was this his idea of a come on? She wanted him, but just not like this. "I see someone had a late night date with the vodka last night."

"Come on, CC. Join me for a nightcap, won't you?"

"A nightcap? Good God Maxwell it's eight in the morning and we have work to do. You have kids in the household, or have you forgotten?" Normally CC could care less about the whereabouts of the kids, but in this case, even she thought Maxwell needed to know the obvious.

"They're fine. Fine. Miss Fine. That's right, they are with Miss Fine," he stammered.

She walked to the kitchen. "A cup of black coffee, servant. Make it as strong as you can."

"Would you care for the additional spray of Windex as per custom?"

"Not now, Butler Boy. Can't you see that Maxwell is in trouble? Or are you still in denial about the nanny leaving, like the rest of the living dead around here?"

Niles eyed her carefully. "Fran. Her name was Fran."

"I know what her name was."

"Am I supposed to believe that? When you know the names of Jackie, Perry and Ginger oh so well?"

":Of course. If you have a point, make it."

"It is apparent that Mr. Sheffield is not the only oblivious one around here."

Now she was really growing irritated. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"You come in here scaring the kids by your false bravado, your glee at Miss Fine's leaving rather transparent. Don't you have a heart, or did the Wizard refuse to grant your wish?"

Sighing, she grabbed the cup of coffee and took it to Maxwell. Who was Niles to judge her, anyways?

00000

Pierre, the clerk at the gallery at which Fran was now working at, was becoming a close and trusted friend. He was Canadian, and not hard on the eyes, which was a bonus. He'd welcomed Fran, took her under his wing, and the beginnings of a good friendship were starting to form.

"Who was he, Fran?" Pierre asked one day as they were hanging up clothes.

"Who's who?"

"The man you're in love with. The man you're running from. He must have meant a lot to you if you ran from New York to Ohio with no place, no money, no ideas."

"Please...I can't talk about him."

"Okay. No pressure of course. But I'm always here if you need a good ear to bend," he smiled as he warmly patted her hand.

She looked up at him in surprise. Pierre was attractive, but as long as Mr. Sheffield had free reign in her head and her heart, she knew that she could never move on.

"Thanks Scare...I mean, Pierre."

He shot her a questioning look, then went back to hanging up clothes, leaving Fran to feel even more alone than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Pierre and Fran began a slow but special friendship. She still hadn't opened up to him about Mr. Sheffield, and he was intuitive enough not to push her for details. Someone special had once captured her heart, and it was obvious to him that Fran was not ready to talk about him yet. He must have been special, for every so often he would catch a peek of Fran staring out the window, perhaps wondering if her prince would come to rescue her.

But this was no fairy tale, and Mr. Sheffield was no prince. At least, not in Fran's eyes anymore. If he wanted to find her he would have by now. It had been weeks since she'd walked out the mansion doors, and there was no sign of her British prince anywhere. But somehow, someway she was starting to smile again. Being around clothing helped- Pierre was right in hiring her, she could find something to suit even the pickiest customer. She herself had taken to wearing baggy sweaters and not so tight leggings which barely hid the curves she was once so proud of displaying. But in her mind, she was moving on, and letting go at the same time, which was the hardest part.

"Fran? Our shifts are up. Would you...never mind."

"Say it. My ma always told me I never had an unexpressed thought, whatever that meant," Fran smiled as she hung up the last remnant of her fancy wardrobe.

"Would you like to go out for coffee?"

"I can't. Early to bed, early to rise ya know?"

"Okay. But the offer stands. I know a great cafe just a few blocks from here..."

Fran looked at Pierre. He really was handsome. Why hadn't she noticed that before? Had Mr. Sheffield really ruined all other men for her? Well Mr. Sheffield no longer rented a room in her mind, so what harm would it do to go for coffee? It was just coffee, right?

"Actually, Pierre, I had another thought. There's a bar right around the corner...I don't know about you but I could use a great martini!" Fran laughed for the first time since Pierre had met her.

"That sounds even better. Let me just lock up and I'll drive you."

"Better yet, let's call a cab. I don't know about you but I don't plan on stopping at one martini!"

So they went, and they laughed, and drank and drank and drank. Fran found herself having an unexpectedly good time, and it did feel good to be herself again. That night she vowed, no more moping. The past was in the past, and it was time to move forward.

And that's exactly what happened that night. For in the morning, instead of in the studio apartment she'd rented, she found herself waking up in the most unexpected of places- she woke up in Pierre's bed. And she hadn't a care in the world.

00000000000

Maxwell was trying everything he could to forget about her, but there was one little picture that she'd left behind that he couldn't quite pack away. It was Fran in her M&M dress, his personal favorite. Of course, he'd have never picked it out for her, but somehow she made it work. She could wear a burlap sack and still look sexy and glamorous. So he tried to move on,tried to forget that there ever was a Nanny named Fran, but the day to day reminders were killing him.

Gracie was back in therapy, and Maggie and Brighton were throwing themselves into their schoolwork. Maybe they were like their old man in more ways than any of them ever would have thought, for they all tried to displace their feelings. No one talked about her. But no one forgot. No one would ever forget.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

While Pierre and Fran's relationship continued to blossom, Maxwell was more unhappy than ever. He tried so hard, at least in his eyes, to reach out to the kids, but all they did was continue to push him away. It was as if Miss Fine had been the glue that kept the family together, and now they were all unraveling at the seams.

He walked in one morning to a room full of teary eyed children. They were apparently watching old home videos of their mother, something they would often do with Miss Fine. But somehow whenever she was there, the kids would be smiling, not crying. He had to do something, but what, he hadn't the foggiest.

"She was a special woman, your mother." Maxwell smiled weakly as he sat down next to Maggie and took her hand. To his shock, she squeezed it rather than pulling away as he'd anticipated.

"Do I...do I really remind you of her?" Maggie asked.

"My God, Margaret, you grow more and more like her by the day. You're becoming a young woman, and I only wish..."

They all knew what he was going to say, but they needed to hear it. They wanted to hear him talk about Sara, and how important she had been to the family.

"I only wish she could be with us to see the beautiful young woman you've turned into. I have no doubt she would be quite proud of you. She'd be so proud of all of you, you know."

"Even Brighton?" Gracie deadpanned.

Maxwell smiled. "Even Brighton. Especially Brighton. I know that..."

"What, daddy?" Gracie encouraged. "Please tell us what you were going to say."

"I know that I haven't exactly been father of the year. I know that your mother would be ashamed of how far I've pulled back from you children. Please know that it's not because I don't love you. I love you kids more than anything in this world. It's just that, after losing your mother, well, I guess I learned to bury my feelings."

"Is that why you couldn't tell her?" Maggie asked.

"I told your mother every day how much she meant to me."

Maggie sighed. "Is that why you couldn't tell Fran how much she meant to you?"

He pulled out his picture of Fran and stared at it for a few minutes. "Perhaps."

"Why, Daddy? Why didn't you see how much Fran loved you? If you had we'd all be here laughing instead of sitting around crying. I"m only nine years old but I know that Fran loved you, Daddy!" Gracie spoke up.

"Kids, love is complicated. You can't just go around using those words lightly. When I say them I want to make sure I mean them."

Brighton stared angrily at his father. "Well you made sure you'd never have to say them to Fran! You pushed her away when all she did was love us and love you?! Why didn't you love her, Dad? She didn't do anything wrong? I think Mom would be happy someone loved you the way she did."

"It's called a self-fulfilling prophecy." Gracie spoke up. "daddy was so sure everyone he loves would go away he made sure that happened with Fran."

"I think I may be paying your therapist too much. Aren't you supposed to be speaking about yourself, not analyzing me?"

"don't you see, Daddy? Your actions do affect us. By throwing away Fran you're preventing yourself from getting close to us kids again. We're growing up, Daddy. We still need you. All we ever wanted was to be loved. And Fran did that, from the beginning."

"And you're saying I don't love you?" Maxwell scoffed.

"You don't know how to show us you love us. Not the way Mommy did. Not the way Fran did. You was growing too close to Fran. That's why she had to leave. You pushed her away Daddy."

Now all the kids were crying. "Gracie's right. You're so scared to love again that you threw away the best thing to happen to the family since Mom. At first I was mad at you. Now I feel sorry for you. I only want you to be loved, the way we love you."

Maxwell was now visibly teary eyed. "I love you, children. More than you can ever know."

Brighton tried to pretend not to care, he was trying to become a man after all. "Does this mean Fran's coming back?"

"It means I love you, son. And that's a bloody good place to start, don't you think?"

And with that, for the first time since Fran's disappearance, the whole family embraced. Niles walked by and took notice. She would have been so proud, he thought to himself. Not wanting the family to notice the tears that had formed in his eyes, he headed straight to the kitchen, where he started to prepare a chocolate cheesecake- one of Sylvia's favorites. It was time to get this family back together again.

00000000000

Fran was by now spending most of her time at Pierre's place. It felt so good, so freeing, not to have to hide her feelings. She could be affectionate when she wanted to, sulk when the mood hit, and laugh out loud whenever she found something funny. Pierre would indulge her in letting her take comfort in old l Love Lucy reruns. There was something about Lucy's and Ricky's relationship that made Fran feel better, even if she didn't understand why.

"Good night, Fran. I love you," Pierre declared one night as he turned off the lights.

"I love you too Mr. Sheffield.."

Mr. Sheffield? Pierre didn't watch enough I love Lucy to recognize the name, but he hoped for Fran's sake that he was just a character on the show. For his sake as well. If not, he had a sinking feeling that this relationship might not last.


	7. Chapter 7

"Spill it Sylvia," Niles ordered as he dangled the triple chocolate cheesecake in front of Fran's mother's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

As she tried to swipe a taste, he abruptly pulled it back. "Now now Sylvia. You want what I've got, you got to share what you know."

"What? That I skipped jazzerize two days in a row? Oh what are you going to do, report me to the aerobics jedi master?"

"I want to know where your daughter is. If you don't tell me, I make you this promise- I will never cook for you again. If you comply, there is plenty more of this like this where it came from."

"Oy Niles! Why must you toy with me? I promised Fran I would never tell..."

He looked at her as seriously as he could. "Sylvia, you don't see what I see. Mr. Sheffield and the kids are miserable without your daughter around, as am I. I no longer enjoy even toying with Ms. Babcock anymore. Nothing that brings me joy does anymore, and I am not happy about it. Now for God's sake woman, bring me her address!"

After watching him wave the cake in her face one final time, Sylvia reached into her purse and pulled out a card with Fran's address on it and gave it to him.

"Niles?" she asked through a mouth full of cake.

He looked at her.

"Bring my baby home."

00000000000

Fran was working at the gallery, lost in her own thoughts, when two very familiar faces walked in. This couldn't be happening. How did they find her? She'd made sure that she could never be found. Ma! Cursing her in Yiddish underneath her breath, Fran tried to make herself scarce, to no avail.

Niles stood back and let Mr. Sheffield do his thing.

"Miss Fine, it's no use. I see you."

"Miss Fine? There's no Miss Fine here!"

Maxwell gently pulled her out of the clothing rack in which she'd buried herself. "Miss Fine. I don't know what you're doing here, but I do know why you're here. And I came...well...I wanted to apologize to you for what I've done to you."

"You have nothing to apologize for. What's done is done. I've moved on. You really should do the same."

"Miss Fine...Fran...look at me." he gently cupped her face with her hands, until she looked into those gorgeous eyes of his.

Pierre approached them. "Fran is this man bothering you?"

"No, Pierre. This is Mr. Sheffield."

The lights went on in Pierre's eyes. He knew then and there he could never compete, and so he gracefully bowed away from them.

"Mr. Sheffield," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I came to apologize."

"I don't need your apologies!"

He was growing exasperated. "What do you want from me?"

"If you don't know then I'm not telling."

"Mr. Sheffield, if I may..."Niles approached them.

"Not now Niles!" Maxwell and Fran yelled, causing him to back off.

"The kids miss you. To tell you the truth they are miserable without you and I wanted to see if you wanted to come back. There could be a financial offer made, more substantial than what was previously presented to you."

"Stop it! Stop your lying. You're not here to apologize and you're not here to bring me back for the kids. Why can't you be honest with me, just for once?" Fran demanded.

"I don't know what you want from me. I think I'm being rather fair, and to tell you the truth, rather patient..."

"Patient? Try waiting five years for the man you love to tell you he loves you. I'd say that's rather fair and patient, wouldn't you?"

Emotions were never Maxwell's strong suit. He didn't have the words to tell her how he felt, so he pulled her in and kissed her, kissed her as if his life depended on it. And in a way, it did.

She slapped him, much to both of their surprise. "You can't do this to me anymore. I'm not some kid you can dangle a toy or a kiss and make everything better. You don't even realize what you've done! And to tell you the truth, I don't care anymore. You can keep your credit cards and your kisses. I don't need them anymore and I don't need you."

Maxwell, his face still stinging, looked at Niles pondering his next move.


	8. Chapter 8

Maxwell walked back into the mansion, feeling as if he'd let his whole family down. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring Miss Fine back. Oh well. He'd given it his best shot. He walked into his office and sat down at his desk and Niles brought them both a scotch. If any day called for a drink in the middle of the day, this was it. She'd made up her mind, and she wasn't coming back.

The kids walked into the office and Maxwell tried to hide his drink. Niles didn't even bother.

"Well? Where is she?" Maggie asked adamantly.

"Kids, I guess I should tell you. I tried to get her to come back- Niles and I did- and she's happy with her new life. She will not be returning."

"Thanks a lot, Dad." Brighton pouted. "Some father you are."

"Stop!" Maggie and Gracie said at the same time. Maggie looked at her father through fresh eyes. "You tried. You tried your best and for that we can't fault you. Daddy I know we've been awfully hard on you because we love Fran so much. But there's something you should know..."

"Daddy we love you too!" Gracie spoke up and ran to embrace her father. Pretty soon all three of the kids were hugging Maxwell, who was now overcome with emotion. This was the acclimation of a rough month, and if anything, he'd learned to cherish those he loved all that much more.

"I love you too kids. Every one of you."

"Awww...a group hug! Is there room in there for me?" A nasal voice called out from the entrance of the office.

They all looked up, stunned to see who'd returned. "Miss Fine!" "Fran!"

"Who were you expecting, Barbra Streisand? If your father would'a told me she was coming I would have been back weeks ago!" Fran smiled as the kids ran to hug her. She could hardly breathe, but she wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.

"Miss Fine...does this mean you're back?" Maxwell asked apprehensively.

"Whaddya think? It sure seems like I'm back!" she laughed in the way only she could.

"Kids, may I have a moment alone with Miss Fine?"

The kids all shot him a knowing smile, while Niles escorted them out. Of course, Niles and the kids were eavesdropping from the other side of the door, but Maxwell didn't care.

"Miss Fine...I can't tell you how glad I am that you changed your mind. Do you mind my asking what changed your mind?"

"You love," she smiled knowingly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You love your kids. I came back just to give you a piece of my mind, but then I watched you with your kids. You've learned how to love your kids. That gives me hope that someday you can ..."

He pulled her close to him, so close she could feel his liquored breath on her face. "Oh Miss Fine. You're right. I do love. I love my kids. But I've also learned one more thing...I love you too."

She smiled tearfully. "Aw Mr. Sheffield, you're just saying that."

"It's true. I know I have a funny way of showing it, but by your leaving you taught me how important it is to show the ones I love how much I care about them. And that includes you. You brought my children and I closer together than ever. For so long I used Sara's death as a crutch to avoid being close to anyone, even my own kids. But I was wrong, so wrong. I can't- I refuse to do that anymore. And I also refuse to let you walk out of this room without you knowing how important you are to me. You've changed my life, Fran. My world was dark and gray before you came into it. I'd kind of grown accustomed to the darkness. But you've brought light and joy and love and laughter into my life. Is there anything, my darling, I can do to repay you for all that you've done for me and my family?"

She grinned. "I believe I owe you a kiss..."

"I'd say that's a bloody good place to start. I do love you, Fran. More than you can ever know."

"I love you too Mr. Sheffield. I only want to make you as happy as you've made me."

"I thought I made you miserable. That's why you left."

She playfully slapped him. "I only left because I love you. Sometimes love hurts,but when it feels good, it feels really good."

With that, he pulled her close and kissed her as if it were their first time. "Tell me, Fran...who's Pierre?"

She grinned and kissed him again in order to shut him up. "that's another story for another time."

"If you're willing to keep a story short who am I to argue?" he teased, the light back in his eyes.

"Oh Mr. Sheffield..."

The end


End file.
